Modern communication systems involve a delicate interplay of network components that support voice and data services. These systems are vital to business operations, such that downtime imposes a significant cost to the business. Ensuring that networks perform to their architected availability and mitigating the risk of downtime are key drivers for information managers. The impact of network downtime results in real monetary losses to the organizations. To improve network availability, various tools have been developed to diagnose network problems at the device level (i.e., network components). Ironically, some of these tools can cause the network components to endure greater processing loads, which can in turn trigger “crashes” of the network components themselves.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for effectively debugging network components, while preventing overwhelming the processing resources of these components.